<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bit of Relief by MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492857">A Bit of Relief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot/pseuds/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot'>MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Canon Era, Feelstember 2020, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Opening Up, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot/pseuds/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur opens up to Merlin while he opens Merlin up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Feelstember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bit of Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Feelstember Day 15 Prompt: Opening Up</p><p>https://feelstember.tumblr.com/</p><p>Thank you to mother_of_lions for their help when I was struggling with some of this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin was just finishing up tidying Arthur's room when the chamber door slammed shut, causing him to jump.</p><p> </p><p>“MERLIN!” Arthur shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin rolled his eyes and turned to his king. “No need to shout, Arthur, I'm right—”</p><p> </p><p>“Clothes.” Arthur growled, cutting him off. “Bed. <em>Now.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin wanted to make a sarcastic comment about how the council meeting must have gone really badly to put Arthur in such a snit, but the look in Arthur's eyes made him keep his thought to himself, and he began to remove his neckerchief.</p><p> </p><p>It fell to the floor, followed by Merlin's jacket and tunic. He heard a huff of frustration and chanced a glance at Arthur as he sat to remove his boots. Arthur stood, arms crossed impatiently, glaring at Merlin as if the intensity of his stare could make Merlin's clothing disappear instantly.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, trousers and smallclothes falling to the floor, Merlin headed over to the large bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hands and knees.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin's cock twitched as he crawled onto the center of the bed and got into position. He was on his hands and knees, as ordered, knees spread and back slightly arched to raise his arse up.</p><p> </p><p>There was no sound in the room beyond his own breathing, and he could feel Arthur's eyes on his body, making him swell further. Sweat began to bead on his forehead and the back of his neck in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>After what felt like several minutes but was closer to two, Arthur's footsteps approached the bed, which dipped as he settled near Merlin, behind and to the side of his manservant.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin shivered when one of Arthur's hands ran over his arse cheeks, softly at first, before gripping one and kneading it. The other hand came to mirror it on the other cheek, and Merlin closed his eyes and pressed his lips together at the sensations. His cheeks were spread, and cool oil dribbled down his cleft, over his anus, and onto his balls and thighs. A rough finger followed the oil, tracing downwards, stroking the twitching pucker in small circles. Merlin's breath hitched.</p><p> </p><p>“Lord Brennis think the taxes on the townspeople should be raised.” Arthur began conversationally. “Many of the other council members seem to agree. They already had the plans drawn up, as if it were a foregone thing.” The tip of Arthur's finger penetrated Merlin and he bit off a moan. “As if I weren't the one who make the decisions. As if I <em>weren't the king</em>!” The digit thrust in quickly, as if making a point, and Merlin gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“It has also been brought to my attention,” he continued, moving his finger in and out, “that work needs to be done in the citadel and lower town. Just general repairs in the castle, though I didn't think it would cost quite so much.” Merlin grunted as a second finger was added and the thrusting continued. “But, did you know that there are several business and over a dozen houses damaged that need major reconstruction?” Fingers twisted and found the little bundle of muscles inside of Merlin that made him give a muffled moan, despite his best efforts to stay silent. He bit his lips, and his head dropped as the spot was brushed against repeatedly. “That was from the storm over a month ago!” A particularly hard thrust. “A month my people have been suffered, and I have only just been notified!” Arthur exclaimed indignantly. He angrily pumped his fingers in and out of Merlin's hole as the servant did his best to keep still and silent, though his body was gaining a sheen of sweat.</p><p> </p><p>“And don't me even get started on the food situation!” Arthur's voice rose. “There is cattle sickness to the North, a blight on several fields to the South and, Lord Gondwith, his <em>nerve</em>!” Arthur twisted his fingers as he hissed angrily. “He dared to request clemency on his grain taxes when his lands are <em>perfectly</em> fruitful!” Arthur stopped briefly to dribble more oil on Merlin's crack before adding another finger. Merlin whimpered and arched. “To top it all off, one of the new kitchen servants failed to properly store some produce, and now dozens of sacks and barrels have become infested with rot, mice, and insects!” Merlin rocked forward and back as Arthur put his whole arms into his thrusts. Arthur held Merlin tightly by the hip to keep him in place. Both men were panting, though for different reasons.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur withdrew his hands, and Merlin choked back his protests. He heard a rustle of clothing behind him, and his anticipation, much more intense this time, evoked a shudder. He held still, though his and legs were shaking with the effort.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin felt a pressure on his loosened hole, and as Arthur's length began to slide into him, he lost the strength in his arms and his chest fell onto the coverlet. His hands fisted into the fabric and his breath came through his nose harshly as Arthur took his time entering the tight entrance, the king not censuring the sound of his own pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Fully seated, Arthur waited a moment to enjoy his manservant's gripping heat. Then he to began to thrust, and he continued speaking as if there had been not pause.</p><p> </p><p>“There's reports of bandits.” he said darkly. “The small groups have started to band together, becoming more dangerous. I'll need to send out more patrols, and larger ones at that. Camelot cannot be weakened, and we will not back down to <em>common thugs</em>!” His movements were as furious as his words, and Merlin couldn't help but let out some groans as he felt and heard each slap of Arthur plunging deep into him.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur gripped him harder. “Am I not a fair and just king?” He pulled out to the tip and pulled Merlin back harshly, snapping his hips forward. “Do I not do my best to give good lives to all my people?” He began to roll his hips, grinding in almost desperately as he bared his insecurities. “Does my kingship make Camelot appear weak to other kingdoms? Tell me, Merlin.” his voice took a tone of almost begging.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin shook head. “No Sire. You—<em>ah—</em> you are a great king. You are— <em>mmm—</em> an asset to— <em>uh uh uh!—</em> an asset to Camelot. You will— <em>fuck—</em> be the greatest king to ever—” he paused to whimper, “rule Camelot, and in all of Albi— <em>aaah!—</em> Albion!” Merlin could feel a heat in his groin and his balls began to draw up to his body. He was close. “ <em>Please, </em>Arthur!” he begged.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur obliged, gripping Merlin's slim hips hard enough to bruise as he sped up his thrusts. Merlin in return pushed back with every movement, trying to get Arthur as deep as possible within him while he writhed in pleasure. Their pants and moans filled the room, until finally Merlin cried out and shook with his whole body as the covers before him became wet with his come. Arthur felt Merlin clamp down and ripple around him, and after just a few more plunges into his manservant, he stiffened and emptied the seed of his loins deep within the man's passage. He moved through his orgasm, milking his cock into Merlin until he became too sensitive.</p><p> </p><p>Arthus rolled them onto their sides as they caught their breath. He pulled out slowly, and they both winced. Arthur rolled onto his back, and Merlin turned and settled his head on Arthur's shoulder, stroking his chest. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and kissed his forehead. He sighed in relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Merlin. I really needed that.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin looked up at him, eyes half-lidded and fully sated. “Hmm. Anytime, Arthur. I like helping you, and it wasn't exactly a hardship.” He kissed Arthur's collarbone and laid his head back down.</p><p> </p><p>The two friends, king and servant, cuddled together, basking in each other's presence and warmth until they fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had fun writing this! I hope you had fun reading it! As always, kudos are hugs and comments are love!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>